


Momentos Assim

by SheiGriffin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Claire has feelings, F/M, Leon has feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheiGriffin/pseuds/SheiGriffin
Summary: Claire gostaria de lembrar quem começou isso.Em um minuto eles estão rindo de uma piada cafona de Leon, quando ele a estava deixando na porta do apartamento. No minuto seguinte, os lábios de seu – até então – apenas amigo estão nos dela.Talvez não importasse mais... Nenhum deles fez qualquer esforço para parar isso, o que quer que seja.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Momentos Assim

Claire gostaria de lembrar quem começou isso.

Em um minuto eles estão rindo de uma piada cafona de Leon, quando ele a estava deixando na porta do apartamento. No minuto seguinte, os lábios de seu – até então – apenas amigo estão nos dela.

Talvez não importasse mais... Nenhum deles fez qualquer esforço para parar isso, o que quer que seja. Pelo contrario, ela retribuiu imediatamente abrindo a boca como convite para que ele mergulhasse ainda mais nas sensações de explora-la com a língua.

Claire e Leon estiveram dançando entorno um do outro a noite toda. Na verdade, esse jogo acontecia desde que se conheceram. Flertar ou corresponder aos flertes do outro em momentos inusitados se tornou um antigo habito entre eles principalmente para aliviar as tensões, mas sempre foi mais uma provocação inofensiva para manter o humor do que uma tentativa real de ir a algum lugar com o relacionamento deles.

Suas vidas amorosas já eram muito complicadas individualmente, pensar em mistura-las deveria ser no mínimo assustador para os dois e, por anos, a emoção do flerte era tudo que se permitiam tirar um do outro...

Pelo menos ate agora.

Ele a empurrou mais contra a porta do apartamento, movendo os lábios de forma hábil e gentil contra os dela. Sua língua fazendo movimentos tão certos que ela teve que segurar um pequeno gemido.

Porra... isso estava mesmo acontecendo e nem parecia real.

Eles não estavam em um encontro. Não, era uma reunião com alguns amigos da TerraSave, quando Moira insistiu em conhecer Sherry – depois de tanto ouvir falar dela – e Leon nem deveria estar lá. Se Sherry não tivesse insistido tanto e praticamente arrastado ele para o bar...

Pensando bem, talvez fosse um encontro, um armado por essas duas intrometidas... Afinal, não foram elas que insistiram tanto para que ele a trouxesse em casa também?

Depois de tantas vezes implorando para pararem de tentar interferir ou armar com seus encontros...

Claire gostaria de ficar zangada com as garotas, mas agora o beijo dele caiu para a curva do seu pescoço e era tão bom. Tão familiar. Tão certo... Que tudo que ela conseguia sentir era seu...

Oh...

Ela suspirou quando ele apertou sua cintura com força, movendo o quadril contra o dela.

Sim, ela deixaria para sentir raiva da armação das meninas amanhã. Hoje ela queria apenas as sensações que Leon a proporcionasse.

Claire girou a chave para abrir a porta sem quebrar o beijo e o puxou para dentro em passos largos ate encontrar cegamente o sofá na sala escura.

Ele caiu encostado contra o braço do sofá e ela de joelhos entre as almofadas tendo que se inclinar na direção dele apoiando os braços em suas pernas esticadas. A posição meio estranha não ficou confortável por muito tempo, cansando seus músculos mais rápido do que ela imaginou.

Então a ruiva moveu o corpo completamente para frente montando nele. O beijo dela engole o gemido de Leon quando ela involuntariamente se esfrega contra o volume entre as pernas ao sentar em seu colo.

Ao ouvir um som como aquele vindo do homem que foi seu amigo por tantos anos e agora tinha uma ereção crescente pressionando seu centro, Claire não conseguiu conter o sussurro:

\- O que diabos estamos fazendo? – Ela disse com uma risadinha involuntária que inevitavelmente a obrigou a separar o beijo por completo.

Por um momento, ela deixou o rosto cair na curva do pescoço dele usando a pele quente para abafar sua risada, sem sucesso, e esconder o rubro de suas bochechas.

Teve medo que ele pensasse que estava rindo dele, quando na verdade foi o pensamento de como essa situação era surreal que a fez rir.

Comparar os anos flertando em momentos inconveniente com o que estavam fazendo agora e a tensão sexual que havia ae acumulado entre eles era tão...

Ela não tinha palavras. Não era ruim, nem perto disso. Ela não se lembra da ultima vez que se sentiu tão bem. Ele se sentia assim também?

Mas suas preocupações desaparecem quando ouviu o estrondo da própria risada dele contra o pé do ouvido.

\- Se você ainda não sabe o que é isso, então estou fazendo um trabalho muito ruim aqui. – Leon pousou a cabeça para trás, no encosto do sofá.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Claire continuou sorrindo enquanto levantava a cabeça para encará-lo novamente. – Eu diria que você está no ponto.

As mãos de Leon percorreram as laterais de sua cintura e ela só vê o brilho sapeca em seus olhos azuis escurecidos um segundo antes dele apertar os dedos em sua pele e se esfregar contra ela com força.

\- Quase no ponto. – ele brincou quando ela reprimiu outro gemido.

Claire suspirou com olhar de luxúria e, ainda sorrindo, se inclinou para beijá-lo novamente. Ela nem mesmo teve que pensar sobre isso. Foi natural, como se já tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes.

Assim que os lábios dela voltaram aos dele, Leon a surpreendeu com o movimento rápido de vira-los sem avisar. Deixando que ela fique deitada de costas, as pernas ainda envolvendo suas laterais enquanto ele pairava sobre ela.

Oh Deus... a imagem dele acima dela faz algo arder no interior do seu corpo. E quando ele a beijou novamente, tão faminto quanto da primeira vez, ela sente o queimar de uma sensação eletrizante e totalmente nova.

Uma das mãos dele se move ao lado dela para explorar seu corpo, agarrando e puxando sua coxa para melhorar o encaixe de seus quadris. E mais uma vez ela teve que engolir um gemido.

Ela precisa de mais.

É o pensamento que a consumia e ela nunca odiou tanto o jeans que estavam usando. Precisava de atrito, algo para lhe dar algum tipo de alívio.

Leon é experiente o suficiente para interpretar suas reações, ou apenas percebeu ela começar a se contorcer em baixo dele, Claire não sabia dizer, mas de alguma forma ele se move para dar a ela exatamente o que precisa, deixando seu joelho apoiado no sofá entre suas pernas e sua coxa pressionando-a lá.

Seus beijos são intensos, mas sem pressa, e enquanto ele se abaixa sobre os antebraços, deixa sua mão acariciando a pele nua de sua cintura onde sua blusa estava levemente levantada.

Um arrepio a percorre e suas mãos se movem para passar pelos cabelos dele, puxando-o para mais perto dela enquanto se esfrega contra ele.

Claire respirou com a sensação e Leon interrompe o beijo, os lábios percorrendo sua bochecha.

\- Como você é gostosa, Claire – ele resmunga em uma voz rouca.

Ela sorri com o elogio, suas mãos puxando os fios loiros da sua nuca enquanto ele beliscava seu pescoço com os lábios famintos.

Ela se vê abrindo os olhos levemente e então subitamente o empurra para longe, uma brisa arrepiando seus corpos separados. Ele estava prestes a perguntar a ela qual era o problema, preocupação refletida em seus olhos, quando ela apontou para algo atrás dele. – A porta – e se levantou para fecha-la.

Era bizarro pensar que esqueceram a porta aberta. Logo eles que viviam em um mundo que os ensinou a ser paranoicos com sua segurança e dever o tempo todo. Conspirações podiam estar escondidas às sombras de cada esquina ou inimigos espreitando para atacar no primeiro momento vulnerável. Já aconteceu antes...

Mas o que estavam fazendo aqui os envolveu de tal modo que eles se desconectaram do resto do mundo e de qualquer realidade que não se resumia às sensações a muito esquecidas que proporcionavam um ao outro.

Era assustador, mas excitante tambem. Quando qualquer um dos dois já deixou sua guarda baixa assim?! Para chegar a esse nível... Isso tinha que ser especial, certo?!

E... se era especial... Eles ficariam bem depois disso?

Claire hesitou com o pensamento de incerteza e, assim que ouviu barulho do trinco se fechando, percebeu Leon abraçando-a e fazendo-a senti-lo por trás, beijando seu pescoço e esfregando a ereção contra sua bunda.

Ela suspirou antes de se virar e deixar-se levar. Beijando-o feroz, tentando esquecer as dúvidas, querendo voltar ao sentimento de nada mais importar além deles. Leon se surpreende com a brusquidão repentina, mas então relaxou e seus lábios respondem aos dela para acalma-la também e – puta merda – o calor que eles transmitiram e a pressao perfeita com que se moviam era exatamente o que ela queria e precisava.

Ela se inclina para mais perto por instinto e as mãos dele circulando sua cintura para mantê-la colada nele. Leon parecia tão grande comparado a ela que as vezes sentia que ele poderia cobri-la completamente se quisesse. Ou que ela poderia mergulhar nele e se afogar em sua presença.

\- Quarto... – Ela murmurou com os lábios ainda nos dele, o puxando pelo corredor e tentando não quebrar o beijo, o que era uma tarefa difícil quando metade de suas roupas estavam sendo arrancadas no meio do caminho.

Ao caírem na cama, suas jaquetas e blusas se foram, o jeans de Leon já estava descendo no meio dos joelhos e Claire estava apenas de sutiã e lutando contra o zíper da calça.

Ele a ajudou assim que chutou as próprias calças pelos calcanhares, estourando o botão e zíper com um puxão único e então arrancando a peça de tecido para baixo com fome e impaciência que fez a mulher da um grito risonho e surpreso.

\- Era minha favorita. – Ela riu em seus lábios.

\- Eu te compro dúzias dessa depois, – ele respondeu, aprofundando o beijo novamente.

Eles voltaram a se posicionar como estavam antes no sofá, a única diferença sendo a falta das camadas de tecido desnecessárias, apenas as roupas intimas estavam entre eles agora.

Mesmo com sua calcinha, ela engasga quando voltou a se esfrega em sua coxa. O calor de sua pele se espalha por todo o corpo, a pressão em seu clitóris fazendo-a tremer de prazer. Ela quer protestar quando ele afasta os lábios dos dela, mas então ela o sente descendo pelo pescoço em direção ao peito.

Depois de pressionar um beijo simples no top em cada um de seus seios, ele hesita por tempo suficiente para que ela entenda e se apoie nos antebraços para deixar as mãos dele alcançarem suas costas com facilidade.

Claire se inclina um pouco mais, mordiscando sua orelha, enquanto os dedos dele movem para abrir o sutiã. E percebe que provavelmente teria sido mais rápido se ela mesma tivesse tirado, mas ela está se sentindo tão bem com a respiração quente dele contra o pescoço que a espera também vale a pena.

Leon se atrapalha com o fecho por alguns segundos – o que a surpreende pela experiência que sempre pensou que ele tinha, ou ainda tem, mas está nervoso com ela por alguma razão?

Ele é rápido o suficiente mesmo assim e quando ela sente os seios livres, novos beijos imediatamente pousam em seu pescoço e Claire percebe que não quer pensar sobre isso... Tanto a experiência dele com outras ou o cuidado diferenciado que ele poderia ter com ela não importavam. Não quando as mãos dele envolviam seus seios daquela maneira.

\- Tão perfeita – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto brincava com seus mamilos endurecidos entre os dedos.

Leon sorriu travesso quando Claire se arrepia e a respiração muda junto com a velocidade do coração.

\- Bom assim? – Ele murmurou agora beijando seu rosto, novamente caminhando para os lábios.

\- Uhum... – Claire realmente não consegue criar nada mais coerente momento.

Leon a beija empurrando-a totalmente contra a cama. Suas mãos brincam um pouco mais com os seios antes de uma delas avançar lentamente pelo resto do seu corpo, acariciando-a de forma quase experimental. Como se quisesse decorar cada centímetro de sua pele.

Ela suspira quando o sente pressionar um dedo em sua entrada por cima da calcinha, movendo habilmente contra o tecido molhado em um ritmo constante.

\- Por favor... – ela interrompe o beijo para implorar já sentindo os lábios dele automaticamente caindo em seu ombro e busto.

Ela não tem certeza se ele estava esperando permissão ou apenas brincando com ela, mas ele obedece, puxando a calcinha para baixo e pressionando um de seus dedos grossos dentro dela.

\- Sim, – ela engasga quando ele começa a se mover. – Sim, continue.

Ela sente a vibração de seu gemido em resposta contra seu ouvido quando ele adiciona um segundo dedo, seu ritmo combinando com uma mordida e chupões em seu pescoço repetidamente até que ela está chegando cada vez mais perto.

\- Yeah, assim... – Ele sussurrou para ela, incentivando-a quando ela moveu o quadril sincronizando com o movimento dos dedos dele.

Ela estava vagamente ciente de ofegar o nome dele e alguma outra coisa que ela não se lembrava, mas ele aumenta o ritmo em resposta. Afundando seus dedos o mais profundo do que ela jamais conseguiu por conta própria, enquanto roçava seu clitóris com o polegar.

Então ela chega ao limite com um gemido alto, seu corpo inteiro se contorcendo. Leon diminui o ritmo, puxando-a para si antes de tirar os dedos dela.

É só quando ela abre os olhos é que percebe que os fechou. Leon já estava beijando seu corpo pacientemente enquanto ela se recuperava, descendo e subindo, e mesmo que sejam beijos simples, em lugares que não eram particularmente sensíveis, ela já estava começando a ansiar por ele novamente. Assim como ele também parecia deseja-la.

Claire sentiu as mãos dele puxando suas pernas para ficarem ainda mais abertas antes de começar a pressionar beijos na pele macia de suas coxas. A respiração dela fica pesada quanto mais perto ele chega de onde ela realmente o quer e fecha os olhos com a sensação, agarrando os tecidos da cama em antecipação quando seu hálito quente se espalha contra sua pele.

No segundo em que sua língua desliza para cima ao longo de suas dobras molhadas, ela está jogando a cabeça para trás e encarando o teto bege do seu apartamento. Sem tentar conter os gemidos que ele arranca dela dessas vez, porque é incrível assim.

Ele continua lambendo até que ela comece a ofegar e sua língua circula seu clitóris que já esta sensível por seu último orgasmo. A estimulação direta a excita o suficiente para que ela sinta uma nova onda de umidade vindo entre as pernas e fica claro que Leon percebeu pela maneira como ele geme enquanto a provava.

Meio atordoada com o som, novamente pensando em como parecia irreal, ela se senta nos antebraços para olhar para ele, encontrando não só a cabeça entre suas pernas mas também a imagem dele se esfregando contra a cama, perseguindo o atrito, no mesmo ritmo de seus chupões.

A visão, já apelativa, a provocou ainda mais quando ele a ouviu gemer e ergueu o olhar escuro e faminto para ela e sem quebrar o contado visual começou a empregar ainda mais força na língua contra seu clitóris.

E era isso... Ela estava quase lá de novo. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada além da sensação. E embora ele esteja fazendo maravilhas com a boca e seu olhar a incendiasse, ela precisa de mais.

Claire o agarrou pelos cabelos, puxando para cima sem dificuldade.

\- Vem cá... Ela disse baixo de mais ate para ser considerado um sussurro.

Leon não luta contra, vem de bom grado engatinhando por cima dela para beija-la e esfregar-se diretamente contra seu interior sensível.

Ela geme de frustração quando percebe que ele ainda está de cueca. Por que Leon ainda está de cueca?

\- Leon... Eu ... – ela quer implorar, mas nem consegue definir o que dizer.

Ele se ergue no antebraço para olha-la, encontrando a luxúria e desejo nos olhos dela e então moi o quadril contra o dela mais uma vez recebendo outro gemido de frustração. Ele estava definitivamente brincando com ela, torturando-a até, e, apesar de bom, ela queria mais que isso.

\- Por favor...

\- Tudo bem. – ele beijou a sua testa antes de se afastar completamente.

Claire suspirou e quase perguntou para onde ele estava indo quando o viu se sentar na cama e se abaixar para pegar sua calça do chão, mas então ela o observou tirar a carteira do bolso de trás e entendeu o que estava procurando.

Seus dedos antes hábeis agora passavam pelos bolsos ansiosamente duas vezes ate a carteira cair no chão e ele se apressar para pega-la desajeitadamente e voltar a procurar, bufando de frustração.

Foi quando ela percebeu que estava, de fato, nervoso. Talvez por estar fazendo isso e por ser com ela?

\- Precisa de ajuda? – ela perguntou passando a mão nas costas dele, dando beijos por toda a extensão do seu ombro.

\- Desculpe, eu jurava que tinha preservativo.

Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e caindo sobre os olhos, o sorriso hesitante mais fofo em seu rosto quando ele se virou para olha-la com as bochechas coradas. Ela sorriu do quão adorável ele parecia.

\- Eu tenho no banheiro. – ela disse já se movendo pela cama para levantar.

\- Não, não. Eu pego. – ele se inclinou para dar um selinho nos lábios antes de se levantar e ir para o banheiro do outro lado do corredor. Não estava correndo, mas definitivamente estava apressado com cada passo mais largo que o outro.

Se ela não estivesse com tanto tesão, essa seria a cena mais fofa e engraçada do mundo: Leon Kennedy, um homem barbado e musculoso daqueles agindo como um adolescentes assustado, correndo de pau duro atrás de camisinhas.

Claire queria dizer que ela tomava anticoncepcional e eles não precisavam de preservativos, mas novamente teve que se lembrar da vida amorosa complicada que ambos têm e que obviamente os dois tinham a vida sexual ativa, mesmo sem estar em um relacionamento sério a algum tempo.

Como não perderam tempo conversando sobre isso ainda, eram melhor fazer tudo certo na primeira vez deles e esperar que na próxima estariam livres do nervosismo para que pudessem aproveitar mais.

Na próxima...

Eles fariam isso de novo?

Ela conhece Leon e como ele não gosta de ter relacionamentos. Isso poderia ser só uma noite para ele? Algo que eles esqueceriam como se nunca tivesse acontecido depois?

Eles ficariam bem depois disso?

\- Achei! – ela o ouviu comemorar alto do corredor e então atravessou a porta do quarto, definitivamente correndo agora.

Ele chegou na cama onde ela estava sentada já a abraçando e dando um beijo de saudade, como se ele tivesse partido por muito mais do que 2 minutos.

Claire retribuiu, mas não se sentia tão quente quanto antes. Leon percebeu imediatamente e se afastou, analisando-a.

\- Você não quer mais? – ele perguntou, uma mão acariciando o rosto dela.

Claire sorriu, seu olhar preocupado e carente trazendo uma sensação reconfortante em seu coração.

Ela passou as mãos pelo tórax musculoso, dedos traçando uma ou outra cicatriz antiga, depois passando pelo pescoço ate chegar em seu rosto quando ela o puxou para um beijo lento, profundo e apaixonado.

\- Eu só estava pensando de mais. – ela o respondeu deixando a testa tocar a dele. – Quero aproveitar esse momento, pelo tempo que tiver que durar.

Ele hesitou, parecendo escolher as palavras com cuidado. Seus olhos tinha uma intensidade que combinava com o sorriso simples que carregava quando falou:

\- E se eu quiser mais do que apenas um momento? – Ele a viu congelar no lugar e logo se sentiu arrependido de ter mencionado, se apressou para tentar consertar. – Desculpe, não sabia se teria outra chance e não queria desperdiçar...

– Espera... – ela o interrompeu, o olhando esperançosa. – Você quer mais? Um relacionamento?

\- Sim, já a algum tempo, – ele confirmou.

\- É por isso que você estava nervoso? – ela sorriu.

\- Yeah, eu sei que nossas vidas são uma bagunça e misturar as coisas pode ser complicado, mas quando você me beijou, eu pensei...

\- Não, foi você que me beijou.

Claire vasculhou sua mente para tentar lembrar quem tomou a primeira iniciativa e quando olhou para Leon percebeu que ele fazia o mesmo. Quando seus olhares se encontrar sem nenhum dos dois saber a resposta, ambos começaram a rir.

Ela sabia que isso viraria algo no futuro. Eles sempre se provocariam sobre quem teria dado o primeiro beijo.

Ela se inclinando para abraça-lo, como se seu corpo se movesse por conta própria e ele foi beijando seu rosto gentilmente enquanto caminhava para afundar a cabeça em seu cabelo.

\- Eu também quero mais momentos assim. – ela sussurrou para ele.

Em meio a felicidade da declaração, ele a olhou com um sorriso encantador e a beijou, puxando seu corpo para trocar o calor de sua pele na dela.

De repente, sentindo sua ereção ainda volumosa dentro da cueca moendo contra ela, Claire sorriu no beijo e empurrou o quadril de volta no dele fazendo os dois gemerem na boca um do outro.

Claire cai de volta na cama e Leon sobe em cima dela novamente, estabelecendo-se entre suas pernas como se ele fosse predestinado a estar lá.

Sua cueca é jogada longe e ele massageia seu membro duro umas duas vezes antes de rolar o preservativo com facilidade.

A forma como a mandíbula dele se afrouxa de prazer no ato faz Claire sentir um breve arrependimento de não tê-lo tocado assim ainda, mas então ela se lembra que terá outra oportunidade. Eles vão fazer isso de novo. Varias vezes. Eles tem tempo para explorar tudo isso.

Ela geme quando ele bombeia os dedos para dentro e para fora dela algumas vezes para ter certeza que estava pronta, massageando seu clitóris com o polegar apenas porque pode. Claire estremece, ainda sensível de seu último orgasmo, mas já sentindo seu corpo clamando de desejo por outro.

Clamando de desejo por Leon.

É a única coisa que passa por sua mente quando seus dedos a deixam e ela sente seu pau bater contra ela.

Ele decide entrelaçar os dedos nos dela e isso faz seu coração disparar ainda mais rápido. Mais um lembrete de como isso era íntimo. Não apenas uma noite de sexo, mas algo mais que os dois queriam repetir.

Assim, ela retribui o aperto da mão dele, a outra acariciando seu quadril.

Leon levanta a cabeça para observá-la enquanto começa a empurrar dentro dela, aparentemente não querendo perder nenhuma expressão de prazer.

Ele é grande, maior do que ela percebeu quando o viu se acariciar no escuro do quarto. Ele a estica e ela se ajusta ao seu tamanho, não é doloroso ou desconfortável, mas a respiração dela engata conforme ele faz caminho para dentro dela.

Leon para na metade, analisando-a, e se afasta um pouco antes de empurrá-la ainda mais ate estar tão fundo quanto possível.

Ela agarra sua mão com mais força por instinto, seus dedos ainda entrelaçados com os dela. E a outra deslocando pelas costas dele. Então ele está totalmente acomodado dentro dela, pélvis com pélvis, sua respiração irregular contra sua bochecha.

\- Porra - ele geme já balançando os quadris nos dela. – Porra, você é tão perfeita.

\- Deus! – ela ofega, a fricção fazendo-a cravar as unhas em seu ombro, onde ela o estava acariciando no momento.

Claire envolve as pernas ao redor dele com mais força e a mão de Leon que estava em sua cintura se move para agarrar sua coxa quando ele olha para ela faminto. Seus olhos azuis agora pareciam quase negros dê tão escurecidos. A intensidade deles radiando calor enquanto ele se inclina para beijá-la novamente.

Seus beijos são confusos na melhor das hipóteses, forçar o movimento dos quadris de forma constante os faz desleixados. Mas isso apenas parece combinar perfeitamente com a sensação dele se movendo dentro dela.

Traz um prazer quente correndo por seu corpo quando ela começa a sentir o início de uma escalada familiar. Sua mão para de acariciar a nuca e pescoço dele e se movem para a parte inferior das costas ate ela poder apertar a bunda dele, puxando e incitando mais as suas estocadas. Em algum ponto, ela começa a mover para encontra-los, balançando os quadris contra ele e seguindo o ritmo que ele estabeleceu.

Seu desespero por libertação ateia fogo em sua pele e ela sente o calor em seu núcleo se desenrolando profundamente para todas as direções. Quando ela fala, sua voz está ofegante, destruída de uma forma que ela nem se reconhece.

\- Vai. Mais. Forte.

O rosto de Leon cai para a curva de seu pescoço, os lábios roçando a linha da clavícula e ombro com um rosnado. É animalesco, instintivo. Poderia ser assustador em qualquer outra situação, agora era excitante.

Sexo é como uma melodia única tocada pela maneira como eles se movem, atraindo gemidos e suspiros um do outro, os únicos sons ecoando no pequeno apartamento. O sincronismo de seus corpos se entregando ao ritmo ideal que acelerava até que o formigamento conhecido começa a percorrer seu corpo, o calor aumentando até não ter para onde ir.

\- L-Leon, eu preciso... – ela chora, porque ela está quase lá. – Porra, por favor... Eu preciso de você.

Leon não consegue mais do que um grunhido contra sua pele em resposta, mas ele desembaraça os dedos dos dela e coloca a mão na junção deles, esfregando círculos intensos contra seu clitóris, do jeito que ele aprendeu que ela gostava. A outra mão dele agarra seu quadril com tanta força que ela acha que pode deixar marca.

Ele pega o ritmo novo, fodendo ela implacavelmente e alcançando algum lugar tão profundo dentro dela que ela nunca encontrou com seus próprios dedos.

Ela sente seu coração inchar por ele, seu estômago revirar com os rosnados baixos que escapam dele. É sua linha de pensamentos sobre ele, tanto quanto seu ritmo acelerado, que começa a leva-la ao limite

Os sons molhados de pele batendo contra pele são de alguma forma a gota d’água. Ela não reconhece os sons saindo de seus lábios quando ela goza, apertando com força, agarrando-o tão perto que seu ritmo vacila.

\- Por-ra, C-laire – ele geme gaguejando seu nome quando libera tudo dentro dela, desabando sobre a mulher enquanto ela ainda está recobrando os sentidos de seu próprio orgasmo, ofegando irregularmente.

Ele sorri satisfeito, ela pode sentir os lábios dele contra a pele de seu ombro, agora úmida.

Claire também está rindo, percebendo que realmente não há palavras. Seu corpo inteiro ainda está formigando com diversas sensações, seu coração de alguma forma leve, apaixonado, ao perceber que ele ainda está dentro dela.

\- Desculpe – ele murmura, enquanto finalmente se retira dela e sai cima. Ela realmente sente falta do peso dele sobre ela. O contato fisico.

Leon se levanta para descarta o preservativo na lixeira ao lado na mesa na parede oposta antes de voltar e desabar de costas, deitando-se ao lado dela.

\- Oh, Deus. – Ele esfrega o rosto para limpar o suor. – Definitivamente estamos fazendo isso de novo.

\- Yeah. – ela ri um pouco, fechando os olhos e suspirando.

Ele não se vira para olha-la ainda, mas coloca uma mãos reconfortante sobre sua coxa, sua respiração ainda pesada.

\- Droga. Isso foi incrível. – Ela passa a mão pelo braço dele em resposta, querendo segurar sua mão, mas, ainda não.

\- Yeah... – Ele ecoa.

Eles ficaram em um silencio confortável por alguns segundos, apenas ofegando e sorrindo, ate que Leon se vira de lado para olhar para ela, erguendo a mão para colocar uma mexa de seu cabelo bagunçado atrás da orelha.

É algo que ele certamente já fez antes em seus anos de flertes inocentes e provocativos, mas agora sendo um gesto pós-sexo tem todo um novo significado.

Claire se aproximou lhe dando um selinho.

\- Por mais momentos assim.

Leon sorriu puxou-a para se virar com ele e fazendo-a descansar em seu peito enquanto suas mãos grandes acariciavam suas costas.

\- Por mais momentos assim.

Claire se aconchegou nele fechando os olhos e se concentrando em suas respirações agora suaves.

\- O encontro foi armação da Sherry e da Moira. – Ela ouviu Leon sussurrando sonolento.

\- Eu sei, tenho que me lembre se ficar zangada com elas amanhã.

\- Ficar zangada, huh?! Eu vou é idolatrar aquelas duas pelo resto da minha vida.

Isso arranca uma risada de Claire, sentindo-se leve sonolenta, ele ri também apertando o abraço e dando um beijo no cabelo no topo de sua cabeça.

O sono vem e vai durante o resto da noite. Um guardando os sonhos pacíficos do outro apenas para se certificar que tudo era real e os sentimentos não desapareceriam ou mudariam entre o fechar de olhos. Quando ambos acordavam ao mesmo tempo, faziam amor de novo para deixar isso ainda mais claro.

As duvidas são finalmente esquecidas pela manhã... Isso era real. E eles iam ficar bem.


End file.
